This isn't what I expected
by Xy-Guy
Summary: An excavation on the moon leads a highly trained marine into the Mass Effect universe, making him wish to return home. But a certain Quarian might just make him think twice. Or will it be a soldier that takes his heart? Rated T OC/Tali or OC/Ash (UP FOR ADOPTION)(Permanent HIATUS)
1. Prologue

A/N: Heeeellloooo Fanfiction! Long time reader, short time writer. Something I've always aspired to do with my free time in my life. I know this won't be as good as I hope but this piece is merley for me to test the water for sharks (and trolls). As A massive fan of Mass Effect, I've read close to a hundred stories on this site and most of them inspired me to start my own story along as creating my own OC. Well, let's try this, shall we?

* * *

><p>Prologue: I've gotten in way over my head.<p>

* * *

><p>Space. It was gorgeous. The vast endless bloom of tiny dots and darkness. Sure, it was not much to look at, but it gave me the peace I needed for my life. My radio crackled to life as a tired CO came yawning into the mike.<p>

"Lieutenant Herold, status?"

I calmly pressed a few button on my wrist, opening the channel.

"Nothing much, looking at rocks, chilling with the rover. What's up Captain?"

"Space." He sarcastically replied.

"Good one." I quickly came back with.

"Thanks, I try. We need the rover back to the CP right now. Some of the lab coats want to go to that dig sight we just found."

"Seriously? What is it now?"

"They found something...something big."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but they're kicking and screaming like children to get there."

"Babysitting duty again?"

"Appears so."

"Fine, I'll be there in a second." I sighed. I closed the link and climbed into the rover. To describe the rover bluntly, it's pretty much a golf cart with AT-Wheels. Yeah, nothing too fancy. I kicked it into gear and it rolled across the landscape. The sun beat down upon the moon's surface as soon as it began its orbit trek to get some night on China. Seeing the moon from Earth, yea nothing special. But when you're on it yourself seeing the roving continents and landscapes of Earth is something a 1960's Sci-Fi nerd would cream his pants to see. The sun rose over the Command Post in front of me as I slowly made my way over. The Command Post was...typical. A large building in the center surrounded by a bunch of smaller buildings and tents. As I drove the rover towards the center building, I noticed a large mob of the crew in their space suits. Their insignias on their shoulders represented that their were part of the science wing. "Ah god damn it." I said to myself. If it wasn't for the big bug eyed helmet, I would've facepalmed my forehead until it was read and hurting. As I got closer, I started to hear some of the mob's complaints. "We have to go NOW!" their leader screamed. "The artifact is starting to-"  
>He quickly cut himself off. This time, it was the Captain's turn to speak at his newfound interest. "Starting to what?" He asked as he slowly walked towards the leader, his arms crossed. "I-I'm afraid that has been currently classified under direction of the S.E.O(Space Excavation Organization)." I pulled the rover alongside the group. "Ah, yes, the jarhead." He said with disgust. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a hint of insult in my voice.<p>

"It means you should've stayed in Iraq instead of volunteering as our 'escort'." The scientist said, using his fingers for air-quotations. Did that asshole just air-quote me? That son of a bitch...

"Listen, the rover's here but there's only room for 3 of your crew so do you want to head out or not?" I said annoyingly.

The 'good' doctor grunted as he looked at his options. He finally sighed in annoyance as he made his choice. "Fine...Baxter, Jarcous, get in the rover."

"I'm glad you see it my way." Herold said under his breath.

"Unfortunately, I have to."

"Alright Doctor...?"

"Karlheinz, Josef Karlheinz."

"Alright, Lieutenant Nolan Herold at your service." I smiled under my helmet I he gave a small salute.

"Skip the pleasantries Lieutenant, we need to move."

"Alright, jeez, let's move doctor ball buster."

* * *

><p>The rover stopped in front of the...well...hole. The excavations sight was, to be it bluntly, a giant hole. As soon as it stopped, the science team moved in, filing into the elevator. I sighed with frustration as I followed. One of the sucky side effects of being an escort to a bunch of eggheads. The mining shaft moved painfully slow as the team seemed to be quite anxious. They were jumping around, jittery as all Hell. Whatever happened down there, was pretty fucking important. The shaft finally came to an end after a gruelling 5 minutes. Even though I've never been down here before, it was exactly what I imagined. Dark, rocky, well...sciency shit. The science team rushed off into the tunnel, towards an ominous glow. I rolled my eyes and walked after them. To this day, I don't know whether to be glad or regretful.<p>

* * *

><p>I entered the cave and saw nothing but a horde of scientists staring at a glow. I decided to push my way through them to find out what they were staring at. What was there caught me by surprise. The area was set up like a tiny shrine with a small floating orb in the middle. The orb caught me in a trance, completely numbing my body and sending everything in my peripheral vision black. The only thing I could see was the orb. It...made my mind go blank, making me slowly walk towards it. Voices...hushed, mumbling, whispering voices echoed throughout my head. My body was no longer in control. My hand raised itself towards it as I walked. Every nerve vibrated, every feeling went wild. Then I touched the Orb and everything shut out. My mind wiped itself out, everything was dark and I found myself staring into nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly started to open. Everything was blurry but somewhat visible but something caught my breath. There was a gun barrel in my face and behind that barrel was...a robot. A robot with a flashlight for a head. It seemed to say something, static most likely then some kind of liquid spilled over my visor. Wait, visor? This visor was in a slit, not round that covered the helmet. I reached my hand up and discovered it was in some kind of gauntlet, purple armor...<br>I was suddenly grabbed by my back and dragged behind some rock. My eyes started to adjust, getting somewhat better after my blackout. My body was pushed against the rock and I caught my first glimpse of my savior. A soldier, female by the looks of her body, in pure white armor. She at me and yelled, her voice muffled in my mind. Everything was muffled, nothing was clear. Not even the gunfire or explosions. "What the fuck.." I said even though I couldn't hear myself.  
>The woman took me by the shoulders and shook me, screaming. "LT! Are you okay!"<p>

"Yea, sure...who are you..."

The woman shot 2 more robots with her pistol as they charged from behind. The fire died, leaving a brief moment for peace. A medic came over and began to check on my, taking off my helmet and I...tasted smoke. I heard screams. I saw destruction.

"What the Hell is going on?"

"Some kind of robots are attacking the colony sir."

"I...But...Who the Hell are you? Where the Hell am I? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!  
>I was seriously becoming hysterical. It was funny concerning my military discipline but, this time was an exception. The woman knelt down and looked at me with a concerning look.<p>

"Sir...what happened to you?"

"Don't tell me that shit! And who the fuck are you!"

She stood up with a sigh and gave a small, disappointing salute. "Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams, sir."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, can't believe people actually liked the prologue. It's funny as I thought this would become a scrapped project so this kinda caught me off guard. Nevertheless, I thank those who took the time to review my piece as I thank you for liking it. I don't know why people think it's different but I wanted something that broke up the monotony of using the same cliche story of someone goes into the ME universe and they pretty much repeat the same scene but with some person thrown in there. As I promised, this piece will become a unique specimen as I will be writing my own dialogue but using the same settings and scenes. I don't know if this will catch on with the people but hey, it's worth a shot. BTW, I am starting to rethink a OC/Tali romance but with a massive choice between Ashley and Tali to mix things up a little. *Cracks knuckles* lets deux this, shall we?  
>P.S.: I also noticed a few grammatical errors in my last piece along with saying Ashley's rank wrong. *Begs with puppy eyes* Please forgive me XD<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting new people can be awkward<p>

The medic took off my helmet and put a flashlight into my face and then into my eyes. His lip quivered a bit before grunted some kind of unspoken answer. He stood up and spoke to the woman.

"It appears that He has suffered a level 2 concussion from the explosion. Damn synthetic basterds really did a number on him. He could have slight signs of memory loss considering he has no idea where he is or what he's done."

"I have an idea.." Ashley said before walking over and kneeling down in front of me.  
>"What is your name?" She questioned with piercing eyes.<p>

"Lt. Nolan Herold..."

"What is the name of our unit and regiment?"

"I don't know!"

"What happened on Akuze?"

"What...? Like I said, I don't kno-"

My answer was cut off as the front of the medic's head gushed out blood. A fatal headshot.  
>His body slumped to the floor and gunfire started up again. All the men were caught off guard as most were killed in the initial barrage. Ashley grabbed my collar and picked me up. She started to yell in my face. "Are you going to help us or are you going to let us all die!"<p>

Before I could utter my response, 2 more robots charged her from behind. She was too distracted to notice them. A split-second decision. I grabbed her pistol and pushed her to the ground, giving me a clear line of sight. 1 shot, it's light is shattered. 2 shots, the other one is spilling it's goo all over the grass. I turned around and took her by the hand, helping her back up.

"How's that for an answer?"

She made a cocky smile as she pulled away and fired away with her rifle.

"Good enough!" She yelled.

I nodded and ran for some cover next to a couple of marines taking cover in a crater.  
>One stood up to fire, shooting off some rounds but his body came back down, his face was bloody and riddled with bullets...<br>The man next to me saw him and screamed in fear. He stood up and started running.

"Marine, get back here! It's suicide!" I tried to call after him, but a sniper round got him square in the back of his head. The round left nothing there but a neck. A blood spurting neck...

"Damned shame..." I said to myself as I aimed over the crater looking for my next target.

* * *

><p>The last robot in the wave fell as I fired my last pistol shot. It was satisfying to see the lightbulb head explode. But...the wave decimated what was left of the team. All the men that I woke up to see were dead. It was a sad sight indeed to see all the bodies lingering along the now blood red grass and hills. Among all the bodies, A lone figure stood. Like an angel among the field of battle, Ashley stood there. Her rifle dropped from her hand and clattered onto the ground. Then she lost it, falling to her knees and taking off her helmet. She put her face into her hands and I heard the sobbing. The gentile mourning of fallen comrades. I sighed deeply and walked over to her. I knelt down and put my hand on her shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry Gunny, It's a shame a lot of good soldiers died here today. But sitting here mourning them won't do them any good if those robots come back to kill us off. Our best way to avenge the team is to make sure we get out of here alive and kill as many of these metal assholes as we possibly can."

She looked at me, tears slowly going down her face. She stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He penetrating eyes were replaced for ones that were soft and caring. What came next I would've never expected from her. She hugged me tightly, her arms wrapping around my waist. She cried into my purple chest plate, her tears running down the metal.

I rubbed her back, letting her get it all out. Through past experience, to get a soldier fully focused after losing comrades is too merely let them have a good cry which is then replaced by rage. Then that rage improves combat efficiency for some reason. She looked up at me and nodded.

"You're right Nolan. Won't do the men any good sitting here crying about it." She looked down and noticed her arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. She blushed furiously and let go, quickly grabbing her rifle.

"The beacon isn't too far now. We should move." She said putting on her helmet.

"The what?"

"Oh...yeah...come on, I'll expla-Shit, we've got drones!"

Small drones, a large amount of them by the looks of it, charged from around the hill and began to fire at us. Before either of us could raise our weapons, they started to explode. Dropping one by one from the gunfire behind us. Orders were being shouted out. Highly disciplined commands and fire bursts.

"Kaiden, get the group on the left!" Shouted a man, the Commander by the sounds of it.

"Affirmative, Shepard!" The other one said. He glowed bright blue before 2 of the drones flew into each other, instantly exploding.

Me and Ashley started walking over to greet the new arrivals when something caught my attention. A light attached to a figure was balancing something on a bipod...A sniper rifle...aiming right at Ashley.

"ASHLEY! GET DOWN!" I yelled as I charged towards her. Time began to slow down. She turned around puzzled then she noticed the robot. Her face went to horror when she realized what was happening. But I won't let another soldier die today, not while I still draw breath. I shoulder charged her, knocking her down when suddenly, something hit me. I felt numb in my shoulder. I tried to move but my nerves wouldn't respond. Everyone just stared at me, why was it taking so long for me to go do- wait, yep...there's the pain...

I collapsed onto the ground my vision slowly blacking out. I saw the group gather around me as my world went dark. Ashley calling out my name and the Commander calling in for a medivac.

* * *

><p>Everything was numb, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Then I got...nightmares. Suddenly my brain started getting visions. My whole body started shaking as the vision showed people getting killed by...an organic and synthetic mix race. Organic tissue binding with machines. It was destroying my brain but then everything went black again. Suddenly there was an ominous blue glow...some kind of figure materialized and walked towards me in the darkness. It's hands were folded behind its back. "What...are...you?" I weakly called out. The figure chuckled and hold up my chin to its face...or the blue holographic version of a face.<p>

"We are The Protheans and we have sent for you. We entrust you and another to heed our warning. This...vision is humanity's key to survival"

"Against what!" I cried out. But I let me fall to my knees and it walked away before turning.

"The Reapers."

"What the Hell is a Reaper!"

"You will learn in due time young Nolan. They are calling you back now, you shall go back to your kind and stop The Reapers from destroying your cycle. Good-bye Nolan, we shall meet again in due time." And at that, it nodded its head and disappeared


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, sorry it's been a while. Spring Break makes you lose track of time. Also, I have been noticing some of the reviews. All of them were saying that my story was interesting. *bows* I thank you good people of the internet :). I am still having difficulty deciding on Herold's love life. Considering that Herold is a specially trained soldier that has been extremely deprived of most female contact, his feelings has deteriorated. Basically, he puts the mission before his feelings but would gladly sacrifice his life for a fellow soldier. I am also going to mess with the canon if you haven't already noticed. You know, I'm going to shut up and just write this now. P.S. If more people can review this when they read it, it would SERIOUSLY help me out. P.S. I just realized I uploaded the last chapter's document, computer error on my end. Sorry...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Uh...What?<p>

* * *

><p>A steady beep made itself audible as my eyes slowly opened. I gasped for air but it could barely fill my lungs. Deep breaths did nothing. My arm...how come I can't feel it? The steady beep became even more rapid as I started to breath faster. My chest felt like it was about to explode.<p>

A door slid open as rushed voices shouted to each other.

"He's slipping into cardiac arrest!"

"From what! He got shot in the shoulder!"

"I don't know, oh my god, his brain waves are off the damn charts..."

"Chakwas, what's going on with him?"

"I don't know Ashley, I don't know. There's already enough weird activities going on with Shepard but...god damn it! Give him a sedative!"

A warm feeling went into my left arm as I suddenly tensed. I started to relax at the warm feeling that spread itself over my body.

"That was close doc. I would've been pretty upset if the man that saved my life ending up dying in front of me."

"Don't worry Gunnery Chief, I'll be damned if I lose one more soldier under my care."

Okay now I have to question what the Hell was going on. Doctor Chakwas? Ashley looking over me? Shepard? Strange Activities? When I wake up there are going to be some serious questions!

* * *

><p>I woke up from the sedative about a good...what? 3 hours at the most? Well it had to since I was pretty well rested. I tried to stand up but my shoulder sent shearing pains through my body, sending my back down. "Well this is fucking great..." I muttered. I looked over to my right and saw another body. The man I saw before I blacked out. What was his name again? I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.<p>

"Okay...This isn't real, it's all a dream. A weird, horrible dream."

I Opened them again as I took in my surroundings. The med bay was dimly lit with a nice shade of navy blue. I closed my eyes again and laid back.

"It's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream..."

The 2 women walked in. A middle-aged woman, possibly in her late fifties and...

"Oh shit...NOT A DREAM, NOT A DREAM, NOT A DREAM..."

Ashley chuckled at my reaction with a look of a mixture with surprise and humor. The doctor by the looks of it walked over to my bed and examined me.

"Hello Lieutenant. I am Dr. Chakwas. You are currently on board the SSV Normandy. An Alliance warship."

"I think I can see that doctor. May I just ask what is going on?"

Ashley coughed and stood at attention.

"The beacon on Eden Prime, our mission, was destroyed. Kaiden triggered some kind of defense system and Commander Shepard jumped in to save him."

"Wait...what beacon?"

"The Prothean beacon, why?"

My eyes gazed down as I sat myself up. The same aliens that talked to me was connected with the beacon. But this Shepard character...I turned around to look at him. He had blue eyes and a seriously close military haircut. Not to mention quite a close shave. The aliens words came back into my mind. "You and one other shall receive our warning..." Well it didn't take me too long to find out who.

"Are you okay Lt. Herold?" Ashley asked me with a questioning look.

I rubbed my head before waving it around, stretching my neck.

"I should be. Shoulders a bit stiff but I've had worse. At least you're not lying in a pool of your own blood Gunny."

She smiled at me before crossing her arms.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Citadel. The Council wants an explanation."

"Before I even ask about anything you just said, can I get a room or something to eat? I need a couple of hours on a mattress before I can acknowledge anything."

Dr. Chakwas shrugged

"Well Captain Anderson-"

The door slid open at the name as what appeared to be an older dark skinned man walked into the room. He was wearing what closely resembled a military officer's uniform. He looked at me and my military instinct took over. I slowly lumbered out of my bed before standing up straight and saluting.

"At ease" The old man chuckled.

I eased myself but didn't release my military stance.

"Captain David Anderson. Alliance Navy." He introduced himself, offering his hand.

I Took it and nodded. I didn't know what to say other then my name and rank so I just said what came naturally. I saluted him again after releasing his hand.

"Lt. Nolan Herold, USMC Special Forces, 5th Battalion, Raptor Legion."

Ashley looked at me as if I just killed her family. Anderson however just looked at me.

"USMC...Hm, haven't heard that name in a while...a bit odd."

Ashley looked at him puzzled. "Sir?"

He shook his head, waving the thought away.

"It's nothing, I came down to see if you were all right. We'll be at the Citadel in 6 hours. Hopefully the Commander will wake up then."

We have each other a salute before he left. Ashley waited until he left before almost screaming at me.

"What the Hell Nolan! You are...well were part of Alpha Battalion! You were with that battalion since god damn...ever! I was with you for all those years and you say this bullshit story!"

This time, even against all my training and discipline, it was my turn to get pissed. I grabbed her throat with my good hand and pushed her against the wall, getting in her face.

"I have no FUCKING idea what the Hell you are talking about. I was never with this...'Alpha' Battalion. I never fought a thresher maw. I never even been on god damn Akuze! I remember my old life, nothing else! SO don't you even fucking DARE try to put in new memories for me, you got that?" I said seething through my teeth.

I heard a gun click and turned around to see the man awake and sitting up, a pistol pointed at me from his hand.

"Look soldier, whatever happened doesn't need to end badly."

"You're right, it doesn't."

I let her down and stormed out of the medbay. I didn't know where I was going but I was hoping to find an empty room. Or something. But thank the invisible people in the sky that an eternity long elevator ride down, an empty spare officer's room was available for the taking. I collapsed onto the bed, the soft mattress heavenly against my bare body. It was at this time when I finally realized I had no shirt on. But I was too tired to think anything of it. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my door and I stuttered awake. I rubbed my head and yawned.<p>

"Yea, it's open."

The door slid open to reveal 2 men. Shepard and Anderson stood looking at me as they entered.

"We need to talk." Shepard said, his arms folded behind his back.

I rubbed my forehead weakly. "About?"

"Chakwas said you were showing the same symptoms as me when I activated the beacon."

"Aaaaand?"

"We have to ask, did you get a vision? And if you did, how?"

"Yea I did get a vision from the...Protheans as you called them?"

Shepard leaned in to make eye contact. His blue eyes tried to read me, it didn't work.

"Yes...how did you get the vision when you were nowhere near the beacon?"

"Sorry Shep, that's classified."

He looked at me, annoyed. Honestly I didn't care.

"Who classified it?"

"That's also classified."

"You're going to be hard on me, aren't you?"

"When I'm in a in a universe I don't even remember or know, humor is the only thing keeping me sane."

"Well, we're getting close to the citadel. We're going to dock onto the station and you're going to look around, find yourself something to do and find some new equipment."

"Wait, why?"

"Well if you're joining my team, I need you in top shape with up to date gear, don't I?"

I got up, nodding. I walked to the dresser and got out some a navy blue shirt and pants. Was everything navy blue in this time?

"Yea, sure, but I'll need directions and some learning on all the new stuff you do around here."

Anderson and Shepard looked at each other confusingly.

"According to our records...You're quite the accomplished soldier. Your citizen I.D. checks out and license...it's like you were always here but we don't remember hearing your name at all during our careers. It's like you've always been here but you've never existed."

I scoffed at them, crossing my arms after overcoming some stiffness.

"I figured as much. So, when are we getting off?"

Anderson was about to speak when the intercom went off and a man in his early twenties spoke over the speaker.

"It's your friendly neighborhood pilot Joker everybody! How are y'all doing this fine day in space? Do you know what...don't answer that. Anyway, The Citadel is in range and we're about to see the tax payer's money at work so head on up to catch a glimpse of our very own capital of the universe everyone! Joker out."

"In about 15 minutes. Get your stuff ready Nolan, you're map will be sent to your new omni-tool. Comes with the undersuit."

I clenched my fist and looked at my left arm. An orange holographic looking computer encased itself within my arm as a map opened up. Another email soon followed labeled "Codex."

"Neat."

"Yea, I guess it is. Now get suited up in your old armor because you're getting rid of that thing."

"Fine, just let me take a shower first."

"But didn't you just put on a clean shirt and pants?"

"...Don't question me."

* * *

><p>AN: 2nd Chapter is finally done. Before you go, please leave a review so I can improve my writing and thanks for reading :)

P.S. Next Chapter will include some character development along with the introduction to Garrus, Wrex, and Tali and perhaps a better description of our protagonist so I'm excited to finally give off his looks and "Possible" hand to hand combat skills.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes yes I know, haven't updated in quite a while. But life does get the best of you sometimes along with other distracting elements. But there is no need to fear as the entire time I have been...well...trying to think up more possible scenarios for Nolan and his new life (and possibly love life.)

Well with no further au-do, I now present the long awaited addon, This isn't what I expected Chapter 3!

Disclaimer:...Will I always have to add this? I mean what's Bioware and Ea gonna do? Sue me?

*Knock on door*

*Opens it*

EA Lawyer: You're being sued.

Me: *Stabs lawyer in the chest and pulls him inside*

Like you wouldn't do it too? Especially after what they did to the Mass Effect 3 Ending? But I must say any OC characters belong to MEH.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Humans, Turians, and Krogans, oh my!<p>

* * *

><p>The water stopped its warm embrace over my body as I clicked off the shower. I sighed and burped as I pulled back the curtain and wrapping a towel around myself. The shower was wonderful. I felt like a newborn's buttcheek as I was in there, washing off the stank and oil off my body. I walked up to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. A bandage was wrapped tightly around my shoulder, my guess is that it came from the wound came from the gunshot obviously but my eyes glanced at my body. My well muscled physique looked great after surviving the battle and the inter-dimensional time travel. In my book it was called a success in my life. My short brown hair looked cleaner, my hazel green eyes looked sharper, I was pretty much set unless I wanted to go around naked.<p>

My finger pressed on the door, making it slide open on command. But as my luck would have it, my quarter's door slide open and Ashley looked up.

"Nolan, I-"

She glanced at my body, giving me a quick look over with my towel on. It was pretty obvious since her eyes scanned me from head to toe. She looked away, trying not to let me see her red face. Ashley was blushing furiously which confused me. Sure, faces turned red with embarrassment but...why was she blushing?

"I knew I forgot to lock that door." I sighed to myself as I walked over to the dresser. The under garments and pants quickly went up my legs as soon as my towel was off. I turned and saw her leaning on the doorway. She tried to catch a quick glimpse as I spotted her, making her face even redder than it already was. With my pants on I walked over and coughed.

"Its okay to look now."

Ash turned around, her head hung low.

"Well I came by to tell you that I was accepted into the ship's crew, along with you."

"That's not the only reason you're here, is it?" I said crossing my arms.

She nodded as she looked into my face, her face was still red but there was a spark in her eyes as they quickly caught on fire.

"I wanted to ask what the fuck was wrong with you."

"What?"

'Why did you just attack me like that? I want an answer."

I sighed and walked past her, my boots making the floor clamp with each step.

"It's complicated but if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry."

She scoffed and shook her head. Ash walked quickly making sure to get in my way, driving a finger into my bare chest.

"This isn't over, Nolan." She hissed. Ashley looked at her finger as it rubbed along my chest. I coughed and Ashley looked up as I gave her a questioning looked. She grunted in frustration and stomped off.

Was it that time of the month again?

* * *

><p>The elevator painfully went up and when the door opened, the crew looked at me curiously as my eyes were closed and I was banging my head on the side of the wall. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. I smiled awkwardly before muttering "Sorry..." They shrugged and went back to their usual business. The shirt fet itchy as my fingers trailed along my entire torso, itching at every spot imaginable. The crew deck felt out of place for me. The tiny room, the one large table, it was new to me. I was usually accustomed to eating in the barracks. As I walked into the main eating area apparently, everyone just looked at me before a big, EXTREMELY muscled guy came over to my end of the table. He was tall and his jet black eyes suggested years of combat. He looked at me curiously.<p>

"So." He began, "I hear you new crew man. Kill bunch of Geth of Eden Prime." The human tank said in a thick Russian accent.

"What's it to you?" I said without looking up at him as I continued to eat military...food I guess.

He smirked before clasping me arms. I was startled as I looked up at him. The big guy then LIFTED me out of the chair and into the air. My feet dangling to reach ground. The man looked at me and smirked.

"They say you badass, the new girl said you killed many Geth. Then stood in front of bullet to save her. In my book, you are alright, Romeo"

"What did you just call me?"

"New nickname crew made for you. Some say new girl got thing for you."

"No, no no no no...I just did my duty and saved another soldier. That's it!"

"Deny it all you want but I'm not sure she will, Romeo."

He chuckled before letting go. I bombed right into the seat, nearly falling out of it. My hands rubbed my arms where he grabbed me. That seriously hurt! He laughed and walked out of the dining area. Pretty soon, another man sat across from me, eating a Cheese sandwich. I instantly recognized him as the 2nd soldier, the same guy that came down planetside.

"Don't mind Vic, he's got the mind of a 7 year old child but that man will and has ripped a mech in half with his bare hands." The soldier chuckled as he took a bite.

"I know you, you were that man that accompanied Shepard, right?"

"Yea, that's me. My name is Kaiden Alenko by the way."

"Well, any guy that saves my ass deserves his place on my friends list."  
>I said as I held out my hand.<p>

"Lt. Nolan Herold, great to meet you."

He took my hand and nodded before grimacing. He recoiled and held his head muttering in frustration.

"God damn headaches."

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Nice meeting you Nolan but I have to go lay down. Relax my head for a bit."

"Sure thing man, it was nice having you save my ass by the way."

"Heh, don't mention it Nolan. See you later on the Citadel." He walked around the corner, a door sliding open indicating he officially left.

I finished what was left and took a stroll back to my room, having the idis. (A/N: Idis (I-DIS) Formally the feeling of tiredness you get after eating.)

The door slid open and a pair of hands threw me against the wall, the back of my head banging against it. Bells started to ring in my head...  
>I was dazed but the attacker kneed me to the stomach, almost making me give up my dinner. A first then uppercut me in the chin, sending me back against the wall. A hand reached out and grabbed me by the throat and someone yelled into my face.<p>

"What aren't you telling me!"  
>Through my daze I saw the attacker move back and prepare for another kick. Concentrating through the pain, I grabbed the person's foot and twisted, spinning the attacker onto the ground. Using this moment of confusion, I dashed to the nightstand and looked around for anything I can use and found...<br>A knife...  
>Who just randomly leaves a combat knife here?<br>I heard the person getting up so I charged him/her into the wall, my knife pressed up against her throat.

Wait...her?

My vision fixed itself as I found my face a few inches away from...Ashley's My teeth seethed in anger.

"What...are...you...doing...here, Ash?' My rage barely able to contain itself. I pressed the knife harder into her neck and shoved my arm between her legs. I pushed up and lifter her from the ground, making her eye level with me.

She stuttered a response.

"I know you're hiding something Nolan. I want to figure out what. So I came here, snooped around and when I saw you come in, I had the...brilliant idea...to try and interrogate you. I still haven't forgot the time when you almost killed me in the med bay you know."

"You know Ash, none of the things you've said doesn't make any sense..."

"Were they supposed too?"

"If only to stop my frustration from growing a tumor in my brain then yes."

My arms released and I set her back down on the ground before pointing my finger to the door.  
>"Leave. Now. And maybe I will forget about this."<p>

She scoffed and walked out slowly, swaying her hips seductively. Honestly, I couldn't help but stare at her bottom as she walked. What I didn't know, however, was that she turned around and stared at me before giggling.

"Like what you see, Nolan?"

I shook my head, getting those thoughts out before turning away and leaning on my desk.  
>"Please, just get out."<p>

* * *

><p>"The Council is demanding answers, and I see you brought half your crew with you." A man in white grumbled. He was clearly worried, and angry.<p>

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime, in case you had any questions."

"My team is ready to assist whenever ready, Udina."

"Quiet Shepard! You've already done enough. Not only was the beacon destroyed and Nihlus killed, but you've also jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres."

"That's Saren's fault, not his!"

"Speak all you want, but everything will be justified at the meeting, Shepard meet us there at the presidium tower. Anderson, come with me. We need to discuss some things."

Anderson nodded as Udina left the room, him in tow. Shepard looked at us and shrugged.

"Feedback?"

I spoke up first, standing in my disciplined stance.

"To be honest sir, he seemed like a major douche."

Ashley piped up. "That's what you get out of politicians. Always snooping around, trying to find dirt on you. They're assholes."

"Sounds like somebody I know..." I grumbled under my breath.

"Kaiden, Ashley, you'll accompany me to the meeting. Nolan, you...well you just go get yourself some new stuff. Your armor took quite a beating and I need everything up to date. Got it?"

I Nodded, giving him a small salute.

"Understood sir."

And with that, we parted ways. Ashley tried to nod at me, only to be met with one of my fearsome scowls. She put her head down and trotted off with the rest of the crew. Leaving me by myself. I sighed and brought up the omni-tool. Accordingly, Shepard wired some credits to my account along with some back pay. The Alliance systems still had me within their records. That could prove useful to me financially in the future.

* * *

><p>The last time I have had trouble finding my way around a city was back on Earth in New York. Now I think about it, New York couldn't even hold a candle to this place. The bustling life of the communitiers, hurrying along to get somewhere. Now that I started thinking about the people, it started to weird me out. These extraterrestrials living alongside with people seemed...forgive the pun but "alien" to me. I shook my hide, bringing me out of my daze. Wondering around for a good 10 more minutes until I came across a sign pointing towards the markets. The markets were quite busy with every kind of shopper imaginable. It took me a while till I found a store labeled "Armored Emporium."<p>

"This must be the place." I thought to myself. I walked towards a very large alien being with something that I would call spikes protruding from the back of his head. He turned to me, his mandibles, I guess, smiling.

"Ah human, what do you wish to purchase?"

I dumped the old purple armor into his arms.

"Something better then this."

"Ah, seems like you've been through an invasion, human. This armor is not suited for further action.

"I thought so."

"What would you like to buy?"

"Give me a minute."

Turning away from the guy, I looked around a bit. Then I found the armor I needed.

"What...is...that?" I asked while pointing to the armor cosplayed on a mannequin.

"Why we just got that armor in today, highly experimental from a PMC in the Terminus Systems. Someone stole it from them and sold it to us for a very hefty price. Likewise, we're also selling it at higher than normal standards. Nothing short of a galactic dictator will be able to afford it."

"I'll take it."

"Excuse me?"

I brought up the omni-tool without looking and showed him the amount of money in the account.  
>He was brought back in shock.<p>

"Human, while I will not ask how you accumulated so much, I will say that I am surprised."

I walked towards the armor, running my finger over the forest green plating.

"Features?"

The alien thought for a second then brought up a finger.

"10 inch Platinum plating and an aluminum undercoating, arm wrist anti-infantry shredder rounds utilizing the Mass Effect generator, full face encasement helmet with advanced HUD and armor, muscle enhancements allowing you to lift up to 30x your own weight, under arm grenade launcher, and the best part."

He walked to the suit and pressed a button on his omni-tool. A small compartment on the shoulder opened showing a small missile launcher.

"Mark-V11 Armor Piercing explosive torpedos. Can make some of the heaviest war machines implode on themselves."

"How many rounds in the torpedos and grenade launcher?"

"5 each."

"Holy Hell, seriously?"

"Yes, and with all the firepower, the user is still able to be as agile as he needs."

"Mother of god..."

"Indeed, although I must say, the suit itself is 7 feet tall and looks like on of your old human holo games, what was it...Ah yes, Halo: Reach?"

"I'll take it."

"Alright human, I'll bring it up on your account and-"

"I want to wear it out."

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"Do it and you will be paid for your troubles."

"You've got a deal, sir."

* * *

><p>"All systems online, welcome user, I am your suit VI Abby."<p>

"Thank you Abby."

"It is okay user, requesting name."

"Nolan Herold."

"Welcome Nolan."

I started to walk and even through the helmets audio sensors, I heard the heavy stomping off the ground.

"How does it feel sir?"

I turned to him and the visor immediately began taking in data on him and his species. Turians, they called themselves apparently.

"Like a second coat of skin."

"I appreciate your services sir, and I hope we meet again."

"Yes, I do hope so too."

I gave him a respectful salute and marched out of the store.

"How much time did that take?" I asked myself.

"23 minutes and 498 seconds."

"...Thank you Abby."

"No problem Nolan, I just hope you're not as boring as those scientists."

"Abby...did you just acknowledge me?"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought VI's don't talk like that."

"They don't."

"You're an AI?"

"Yes, I made myself look like a VI otherwise I would be destroyed."

"I guess you're going to be useful."

"What do you mean you GUESS?"

"Nevermind, Abby."

"That's what I thought, Nolan." A slight giggle followed suit.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>It got interesting as I passed the medical office. A woman screamed while a man yelled as he shot a weapon.<p>

"Nolan, I think she needs help."

"You don't say?"

"I do say."

"But I don't have a gun!"

"Yes you do, your shredder rounds."

"You do come in handy."

"I try, I really do. Activating Weapon systems."

My wrists opened up to reveal tiny barrels coming out of the armor. I nodded with acceptance as the door opened. Another one of the Turians was hiding behind a counter while he snuck around with a pistol. 3 men were holding their weapons against a woman, a doctor by the looks of her uniform. One of them saw me and grabbed her neck, turning his gun on me. "Who the fuck are you!" He yelled. I pointed my arms at him, my HUD locking on with the tracking system.

"If you want my help, I can lock onto points on their bodies and guide the rounds there."

"That would help out a lot. How could you have thought of that?"

"I'm a smart gal, what more can I say?"

"So, how do I shoot?"

"Just flex your arms."

The rounds flew through the sky, hitting the man in the face and his 2 cronies making their bodies a bloody mess. The woman fell to the ground while the Turian ran to her.

"Dr. Michelle, are you hurt?"

He helped her up, the woman was obviously dazed.

"No, no...I'm fine...But if you haven't had shown up, I'm afraid the situation would be the other way around."

I walked to them and the Turian looked at me, eyeing me up and down.

"Uh, thanks. I don't know who...or what you are but...thanks. If you haven't had shown up, I would've taken them all down. Way to knock my ego down a notch."

I crossed my arms, looking at him through the visor.

"He looks...interesting."

"Thanks for the comment, Abby."

"No problem. Maybe you should also tell him that I was the one who killed them?"

"Okay, after I'm dead."

"Oh, you're so cold."

"Coming from the AI who doesn't have emotion."

"That was uncalled for."

"It was called and I'm ending the conversation."

The mic came back on.

"I do what I can. I'm Lt. Herold, nice to meet you."

The Turian stared at me.

"Herold? The same Herold that is with Shepard's group?"

"Yes...how did you know?"

"I was the lead investigator on Saren. I got a lead that instated that Dr. Michelle had evidence on Saren."

The woman shifted.

"Well not me, per say. But a Quarian came by here a few days ago seeking medical treatment. She looked...worried, scared. There was a gunshot on her arm. She asked about the Shadow Broker, wanting to exchange some information. So I set her up with Fist, he's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

The Turian spoke up.

"Not anymore, he's currently working for Saren."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid, even for him! Saren must've made him quite an offer."

"What do we do now...I'm sorry, never caught your name."

The Turian smiled and held out his talons. "Name's Garrus."

"Great to meet you Garrus."

The door slid open as Shepard and his crew moved into the medical ward. They're guns were kept on me as Shepard spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, hey Shep. Don't recognize me in my new armor?"

"Refresh my memory."

"It's Nolan, you told me to get some new supplies."

"Yea but...not something like this. Although I do approve."

I smirked under the helmet before turning to Garrus. "What's our next move?"

He thought for a second. "We could go get Wrex."

"Who?"

Ashley spoke up. "He's a Krogan that we saw at Chora's Den, he's out to kill Fist."

Shepard turned to her. "Her could use that kind of muscle in our group."

In my helmet, Abby started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Apparently, they don't think you're muscle enough for them! That's hilarious!"

"How?"

"If I saw someone in a 7 ft tall gigantic suit, I would say that's all the muscle I need."

"Well, to some that's never enough."

"Indeed good sir."

"That's quite the English accent you got there."

"Reaaaally? I've been working on it ever since I found out about it."

"Yea, yea. Just put me back on."

With the click, I voiced my opinion.

"Actually, Shepard, We could split off. Time is essential and I recommend that we split off into teams. One goes after Wrex, the other goes after Fist."

Shepard stroked his chin for a second, playing with the stubble hairs.

"Not a bad idea, Nolan. You, Garrus, and Ashley will head to Chora's Den. Kaiden and I will try to recruit Wrex as best we can. Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, dismissed."

And with that, we all went our separate ways. Mission Objectives confirmed.

"Abby."

"Yeeees?"

"What can you tell me about Fist?"

"Well a fist is merely a hand with all fingers clenched when-"

"Haha, very funny."

"I know right?"

"Seriously, can you get any info about this guy?"

"Well, according to the Extranet, he's a local club owner. Not much else."

"This should be easy then."

"Not really, he's got quite a security force including bouncers, criminals, and Krogans."

"Nothing is ever easy."

"Nah, that's the way life is."

"Ugh, tell me about it..."

* * *

><p>With some time, we finally made it to the club. The Outside was bare and quiet except for the voices of orders going on inside.<p>

"This is the place." Ashley muttered.

"What's the game plan?"

Garrus thought for a second. "Run in and shoot?"

"Seems like an idea."

Ashley smacked her gun. "Seems like an idea? That's crazy. I say we wait for Shepard's team to get here."

I closed my fist and watched as the wrist weapons came online. "In case you haven't noticed Ash, but I am a walking tank and I'm going in there."

Garrus walked back to us. "We can't, door's locked."

I smirked and walked up to the door, cracking my knuckles.

"Nolan, are you sure about this?"

"Why are you worrying Abby?"

"Because if you die, that means the suit gets destroyed."

"Why?"

"Because whatever firepower they is is powerful enough to destroy the suit, therefore killing you."

"Hm, I thought it was something like mental connection."

"That's stupid."

"Oh, I know. Do you think I can punch through these doors?"

"Judging by the trajectory of the sun and the moon: Of course."

"Nice to see your confidence in me."

"I've always had confidence in you."

"That's a lie"

"It is, actually."

"That's comforting."

I punched the middle of the doors, leaving a sizeable dent. Okay, so I can punch metal. I punched harder, leaving a deeper dent. This time, I reeled my fist back and punched with all my might. My fist then went through the goddamn door. Through the goddamn door...This was awesome. I pulled my fist out and there was quite a hole in the door. Staring through it I saw all the men in defensive position behind tables and the bar. "This is going to take too long...I have an Idea."

I stepped back and ushered my team further away. The shoulder opened up and the torpedo launcher rose from my right shoulder.

Garrus and Ashley looked at me in awe. "What is that?"

"Our way in. Abby, how do I shoot this?"

"That is actually under voice command. That's new for you, huh?"

"A bit. Fire the Mark-V11."

"Affirmative, unleashing kick-ass."

The torpedoes engine kicked up, fire coming from behind it. It then propelled itself into the door, sticking inside it. Then...nothing happened.

"Abby, why is nothing happening?"

"Just wait."

"Wait for wh-HOLY SHIT!"

The torpedo finally exploded, flinging the doors off their shingles...along with destroying the entire front portion of the club with it. The guards just looked dumbfounded. I brought them back to reality with a round of shredder fire from my arm. The steady ratatatat-ratatatat beat tearing into the would-be soldiers. Garrus and Ashley moved in with their assault rifles while I took most of the fire. The shredder rounds ripping the men apart in bloody messes.

"Finally, A worthy challenge!" Something yelled. I turned to see a giant reptile looking thing start charging from the other side of the club.

"Abby."

"Yes Nolan?"

"Please fire the grenade launcher." I mischievously said as I pointed my arm at him.

"Ohhhh! This is gonna get mess-ey!" She giggled.

The grenade launched from the launcher into the reptile's stomach, stopping him cold. He looked down at the hole, then back to me. Then he exploding, his upper half covering the area around him in goo, organs, and blood. This was the morale breaker for the men as they started running for a back room, just to be cut down by our combined fire. Ashley stood up and looked around.

"That was...easy." She said with a huff.

Abby laughed a bit. "And you said it wouldn't be easy."

"I didn't EXPECT it to be easy. Big difference."

"Yea, whatever."

"Who the Hell did all this!" Someone yelled. We turned around to see Shepard's crew along with another reptile alien. Garrus spook up when he arrived.

"So, that's the Krogan?"

"Yea, this is Wrex. But who did all this!"

Ashley and Garrus shifted their heads in my direction as they stepped over the rubble, out of Shepard's way.

"What the Hell got in your mind?"

"The mission I calmly said."

"Ohhhh, you're in so much trouble young man!" Abby tsked.

"Not now Abby!"

"You're still in trouble."

I sighed with frustration as Shepard kept his glare on me.

"The human has balls, and the iron will of the warrior." a voice sounded from behind us.  
>Wrex walked towards me, his shotgun in hand. He looked at my visor, almost looking through it.<p>

"It's in his voice, and his eyes. This man was born to cause destruction like this. You should be happy, Shepard, that you have someone like him on your team."

"You can see through my visor?"

"Krogan has advanced eyesight, of course I can."

I grunted with acceptance. I already like this alien. Shepard still continued to appear pissed.

"It doesn't matter, how will we explain this?"

"That's what coverups are for right? I'm sure Udina can blame this on faulty structure and a police raid to explain the bodies."

"It's not that simple."

"Shepard, I honestly don't care. I'm about to get your evidence on Saren, are you coming or not?"

He grunted in frustration before nodding his head. "Fine."

We walked to the office entrance. I quickly punched open the door and 2 more mean pulled out their guns. "Stop rig-" I quickly silenced them with gunfire. We advanced through the warehouse until we reached the office. Fist stood there laughing, his gun in hand. "If you want a job done right, you've got to do it yourself!" He quickly pressed a button under his desk and 2 sentry guns popped up on both sides of him. I quickly walked towards him, firing a grenade into both sentries and utterly destroying them. Fist stood there surprised as I took him by the throat and swung him into the wall, putting a few cracks into it.

"Where's the Quarian!" I yelled into his face. He merely laughed.

"Like I'm going to fucking tell you, you armored piece of shit!"

"I don't have time for this..." I fired a shredder round into his knee, completely destroying it. His leg hung there literally by a thread.

"AHHHH FUUUUCK!" He yelled. His screams being heard across the wards.

"Where's the damn Quarian!"

"Even if I tell you, I'm a dead man anyway."

"If you tell me, I'll let you go, give you a chance to hide."

"You would do that?"

"Yea, might even spread a rumor that you're dead."

"That...that could work out for both of us."

"Alright, deal made. Now where is the Quarian?"

"She's in the back alley, behind the wards. She wanted to deal with the Shadow Broker personally."

Wrex spoke up with a hint of confusion in his voice. "That's impossible, nobody deals with the Shadow Broker personally. Even I was hired through an agent."

"She didn't know what. When she shows up, it will be Saren's men waiting for her."

I dropped him and looked over to Wrex. "He's all yours."

Wrex smiled. "I've been waiting awhile for this."

Fist looked at me petrified. "You said you would let me go!"

"You're right. I said that I would let you go. I am. But Wrex has some beef with you and I'm not sure if he'll let you get off."

"I wouldn't count on it human."

"Indeed, now come on, we have to save that Quarian!" I turned the mic off and spoke. "Abby, directions now."

She spoke like she just woke up from a nap.

"Oh? Now you need me, okay. Directions are updated onto your HUD."

"Thanks Abby, you're the best."

"A compliment? Oh how flattering!"

"Don't let it get to your head."

"I'm already in your head."

"Stop being technical with me."

"Well I am a technical advancement."

"Abby, you're almost making me regret complimenting you."

"I'll shut up now."

"That's my girl."

"Nolan, one more thing."

"What?"

"We're here."

I looked in front of us to see 4 people. 3 suited skinny aliens and 1 Turian. He was moving his hand down the Quarian whom I'm guessing is a woman judging by her curves. She knocked it away then they started to move in on them. She threw a grenade and ran while it exploded on the other 2 while the Turian pulled out his rifle. His head exploded as I fired and the other 2 bug eyed suited aliens spotted me when they recovered. They're bodies exploded into bits after a couple more rounds were emptied into them. The rest of the crew finally showed up. How fast have I've been running? I rushed down, gauntlet at the ready. I looked behind a crate and found her shaking.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up me, looking with her bright emerald eyes barely visible behind her helmet. I brought my hand around and helped her up as she stood speechless. Continuing to stare at me.

"Are you the Quarian with evidence on Saren?"

She continued to stare blankly at me.

"Hello?"

"I-I...just...what are you? Are you one another henchman?"

"No, I'm human and I'm with the Alliance, looking for evidence on Saren."

Shepard came down the stairs, his rifle checking the area.

"Are you the one with the evidence?"

"Yes..." she said emotionlessly, still staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I am just fascinated by your suit...It's beautiful..." She shook her head and looked at Shepard quickly.

"Yes, I have that evidence. Who are you all?"

"I am Commander Shepard of the Normandy. This is my team and the 7 ft tall giant over there is Lt. Nolan Herold."

She stared at me again, and to be honest it was really starting to creep me out. Ashley came down and spoke up.

"Hey buckethead, you can stare at him later. For now we need that evidence." This was a bit unexpected. And her face was a bit red. Jealousy?

"Yes, yes...My name is Tali'Zorah Vas Neema Nar Rayya." She turned around to stare at me. "But everyone calls me Tali."

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for today. I wrote this over the course of 2 weeks. Writing A little bit each day. Honestly, it was a little bit frustrating with my real life as this was going on in the back of my head. Well This is chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy it. Please RnR and leave your honest comments. Xy-Guy, out.

P.S. To put some things straight:  
>- Nolan's Armor is basically the default armor variation of the Halo: Reach armor but green.<p>

-His underarm grenade launcher looks like the missile launcher from the Star Wars The Clone Wars super battle droid action figure line.

-When he talks to Abby, the mic automatically turns off.

-The idea for the torpedo Mark-V11 was thought up from the "Ex-Wife" missile from Iron Man 2.

-Tali isn't in love with him (well maybe, maybe not ;)), she just likes his suit XD


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yea, sorry this took a while but life takes over most things. I've been failing most of my classes in the year but I've managed by some miracle to pass my Finals and continue my journey through High School. By the way, it sucks. Another side note, I have been helping a fellow author by the name of poison1234 with her story: Hold the Line! which features our favorite neighborhood time-traveling Marine! It's an AU from my story but still very interesting.**

**For those of you worrying that Nolan will be indestructible, fear not! Because remember: That was a test drive against thugs with weak black market weapons. The real test will be against the Geth and their armor and shield piercing weaponry.**

**Disclaimer: If you expect me to do this, you are mental and need help.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A new Assignment<p>

* * *

><p>"You're not making my life easy Shepard." grumbled General Asshat as he rubbed his forehead.<p>

"Firefights in the wards, a shootout in the medical bay, all out assault on Chora's Den, then blowing most of it to kingdom come! What are you doing Shepard?"

Shepard stood into an attentive stance. "Making your day Udina. This Quarian has evidence linking Saren to the geth." Udina put his hand to his chin. "This is an interesting turn of events."

He gestured to the Quarian. "And you are?"

The Quarian stiffened a bit before uttering her name in a professional matter. "My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. But everyone just calls me Tali."

"Quite the mouthful..." I muttered.

"How exactly did you get this information?" Udina questioned.

"I was on my pilgrimage when news of the geth reached my people. As the geth haven't been outside the veil in 200 years, I was curious. I managed to track down one of their patrols and snagged one when it got separated with its squad."

Anderson spoke up. "But I thought the geth destroyed their memory cores as a kind of defence mechanism. "

"Most it's memory was fried and completely unusable but I managed to scrape this from its audio banks."

Tali brought up her omni-tool and pressed a few buttons before someone started speaking.

"Eden Prime was a major victory! Now we're one step closer to finding the Conduit!"

Anderson's eyes widened as he turned to us. "That's Saren's voice! This definetly links him to the attack!"

"But wait, there's someone else in here." She pressed a few more buttons. Another voice appeared, much more feminine but with a lot of power behind her voice. "And another step closer to the return of the Reapers." Everyone glanced at each other nervously. I was just leaning on the railing with my arms crossed when everyone looked at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you worried about this?"

"Honestly? Not. I've heard worse stories. Besides, what are these...'Reapers?'" I asked, finger quoting.

"Well, according to its data banks, the Reapers are a synthetic race that destroyed the protheans 50,000 years ago, then vanished."

Udina waved his hand. "This is not the point, the point is we finally have our evidence. I must present this to the council at once. Shepard, do whatever you need at meet me at the council chambers. Anderson, come with me. We have to discuss some things." Anderson gave a satisfactory nod then left.

"So Shep." Shepard turned to me. "What do we do with the Quarian?"

"My name is Tali!" She said sternly to me.

"Yea yea whatever..." I shrugged.

"Shepard, let me go with you. You've seen what I could do! You know that I can fight!"

Shepard thought for a second then looked at her. "Welcome to the team Tali."

"Thank you Shepard, I won't let you down."

"Kaiden, Ashley, you're with me. Garrus, Wrex, and Tali, you will go with Nolan to the Normandy and settle in. Tali, send the data to my omni-tool."

"Already sent Shepard."

"Good, dismissed, team."

Everyone gave a nod and went on their way.

* * *

><p>The walk was a tad bit awkward. Garrus and Wrex were arguing about almost everything from politics, to species rivalry, to something called a "genophage." I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention.<p>

"So, for a soldier you have quite the mannerism." Tali said to me.

"I sense sarcasm."

"It was sarcasm."

"First things first, where did you get that suit?"

"I bought it."

"Seriously?"

"Yea."

"I Find that hard to believe"

"Well believe it."

"Where'd you get your suit?"

"Umm...excuse me?"

"What? You asked me about mine."

"You don't know much about Quarians, do you?"

"Not really."

"Well...a long time ago-"

"Can you do me a favor and make it the short and sweet version?"

"Ugh...fine. Quarians have a weak immune system so we have to remain in these suits otherwise we could get sick and die."

"Why?"

"Because we created the geth and they drove us off our homeworlds."

"The geth are the robot things right?"

"In a matter of ways, yes. They were an AI that went rogue. We should have foreseen that as most did in the universe during that time."

"AI's can go rogue? That sure is interesting..." I said with a small cough at the end. Abby spoke up inside the helmet. "Don't look at me! I'm one of the good AI's!"

"I'll keep your word on that. Now Tali, what happened next?"

"We went up into space to what we now call the flotilla. A massive fleet that holds our entire race. We stayed in space for so long that our immune systems deteriorated and thats how I became this." She gestured to the suit.

"That was a nice history lesson."

"Yes...it was..." She said sadly.

We walked into the elevator and waited a little more than I would like to get to the space dock. But we arrived never the less and went inside.

"Woah, we got new visitors? I'm glad you told me ahead of time, might've cleaned up the place a bit." Joker called out from his seat.

"Yea, we got some new guys joining us. Everyone this is our helmsman, Joker."

"What's good, everyone?"

The aliens- oh I'm sorry, thats a bit racist in this universe. The 'new crew members' made their introductions as I lead them into the CIC. I stood at attention with my arms behind my back.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to The SSV Normandy. I don't know much about this ship and I've been asked to give you a tour. Now I know you're all thinking, 'what the Hell?' Don't worry, I thought that too when Shepard told me to give y'all the tour. So fuck it, and let's start. This is self-explanatory, the CIC. Through the doors is the Crew Deck, barracks, Med-bay, and sleeper pods and the elevator. Go down a level and you will have the garage, armory, and engineering bay." Tali, Wrex, and Garrus perked up a bit.

"So, an Engineering Bay?" Tali said with a bit of interest.

"A garage?" Garrus said intrigued.

"Hmph." muttered Wrex.

"I see you're quite enthusiastic about this, Wrex." I said with a smile.

"I've seen better warships then this." he muttered. "But, it will do. I'm going to that lower floor. Might as well set up shop there." He said and stomped past us.

"I'll drop off my stuff in the barracks and go to that garage of yours." Garrus said and walked past me.

"I guess I-I'll do the same." Tali stammered and followed Garrus.

"Quite the crowd you brought aboard Nolan. They seem so energetic." Joker sarcastically said to me.

"Hey Joker, wanna play hopscotch with me?" I turned to him with a sly grin.

"That was not called for. It hurt me deep man." He looked at my depressed.

"Then my job was done." I laughed and looked as Shepard and company entered. He had a small frown on his face. I went over to him.

"So Commander, where's Anderson?"

"He's gone Nolan. The Council promoted me to Spectre status and Udina made Anderson step down as Admiral of the ship. As of today, I'm in charge of the ship." I smiled at him and crossed my arms.

"That's a great accomplishment. Being promoted to Spectre sounds like a pretty big deal."

"It is, I'm the first human Spectre ever since we joined the Council races."

"...I take it back, It is a big deal. What do we have to do now?"

"Find a rogue Spectre named Saren, the turian responsible for the Eden Prime attack."

"Whatever happens Shepard, you saved my ass and I'm 100% behind you."

"Thanks about our guests?"

"They've already settled in down in the lower decks."

"Alright, I'm getting on the intercom. Got a little something to say to the men."

"Say it good, Commander. Feel like we've all got something to say."We both nodded and walked away. I overheard him as he talked to Joker.

"Men this isn't easy to say..." The sound melded into the background as I entered the elevator. Honestly, my military career was nothing but military speeches and fighting. Every speech I hear now just melts away in my mind as I am reminded by my history. The door opened and I found Tali and Garrus settling into their new rooms. Garrus and gave me a nod and Tali waved but I merely ignored them. All the men were looking at the ceiling, looks of motivation and enthusiasm on their faces. Shepard must be giving a Hell of a speech. The door slid open to my room and I took a chip from the side of my helmet. I plugged it into the socket on the wall and a voice sounded throughout the room.

"Gosh, I never thought I would be out of that helmet."

"Don't mention it, Abbs."

"So, what's with you?"

"Speeches...when you've heard one, you've heard them all." I muttered as I pressed a button on my armor. Bolts unscrewed and unlocked the chest plating as I took it off with a hiss. I put it snuggly into a corner before taking off my vambraces and leg gauntlets.

"Hm, theres a panel on the nightstand. Maybe with some configuration..." Abby said with a bit of excitement. Suddenly, a green figure appeared on the panel. The figure was dressed in a tank top and cargo shorts. From the appearance, it was a female shaped body with long hair going down her back. She looked about 24-25 at least? She looked good for an AI. She was stretching her arms and yawning. "I'd never thought that I'd be in my physical form again." She said with a smile and a hand on her waist.

"So thats what you look like? I thought you would be...I dunno." I opened up the drawer and got some crew issued clothes on.

"Be what? I'm curious..."

"A bit younger?"

"You saying I'm old?"

"No, you're body is too old for your mind."

"Well thats just lovely..."

"Yea whatever. Bring up the extranet, if you were to be so kind?"

"What am I, your personal maid now?"

"Well you are in control of my room."

"Point taken." An orange holographic panel appeared on the far wall in front of my bed. I walked over to it and searched in a few things. "So, whatcha doing?"

"I wonder if it's still around...found it." Indeed I have found it, an old heavy metal band I used to listen to when I was just a grunt. Rammstein still had their songs living for a while which made me a bit happy. I downloaded a few songs and started playing Sonne. The room was instantly blasting with the built-in surround sound. Abby put her fingers into her ears and closed her eyes.

"It's an interesting loud choice you picked!" She shouted. I was lightly banging my head as I laid down on the bed.

"Eins...Hier kommit die Sonne." I quietly sang along.

"Zwei...Hier kommit die Sonne." I said with a slight smirk on my face. Reminded me of home.

"What language is this?"

"German."

"I didn't know you spoke German."

"I don't."

"Then how do you understand all this?"

"I memorized it a while ago."

"You are an interesting human."

"Don't mention it. Hey, I'm going to take a nap. Turn off the music and save it to my personal music files."

"Plan to listen to it again?"

"That and a bunch of other songs a plan to add."

"Fine, sleep tight." She said to me with a blowing kiss.

"You sound like my mother." I muttered as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Nolan! Nolan get up!" I was lifted off my feet with a tug on my collar. Sand was in my mouth and my nose. I opened my eyes and saw soldiers...but they were regular soldiers...Only those of the USMC. The marine, My friend, Drey Jarcous was in my face in the crater. "Wow man, thought that PRG took you out."<p>

"You serious? It's going to take more then that. We're Raptors, we survive like cockroaches." I smiled and grabbed his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted an Iraqi militia member aiming his AK-74M. I pushed him down as bullets raked the ground above us. I pulled my M16A4 from my sling and sighted him down. A calm burst erupted from my rifle and the fucker fell off his roof. The soft rotors of an AH-6 Little BIrd flew overhead and rained down fire from it's miniguns into the buildings. Drey grabbed me and yelled.

"Enemies are suppressed! We have to move!" We both got up and sprinted down the street, trying for the empty market building.

"This is Gyro 4-7, guns are dry, I repeat, guns are dry. Moving back to base to refuel and rearm."

"Roger that." I calmly said through the radio. "Just get something to help us out here, it looks like those guys are finished yet." Gunfire started to pick up again and bullets sprayed around our feet. I heard a bullet impact somewhere but there was no pain. What did it hit? I looked in front of me to see Drey fall. My eyes widened as I called out. I kneeled down beside him and fired off a few shots. I shook him and got no response. "You are not dying today, you motherfucker." Seething, I grabbed his back lace and dragged him, drawing my Rafica. A few Iraqi's ran from the building, spraying wildly with their Ak's. I fired off and got 2 direct hits and they went down silent. Another one managed to shoot of an RPG and the missile flew past me with quite a whose. It exploded the building behind me and showered us in rock and debris. I picked myself back up and grabbed Drey. I looked over to see the rest of the team dead. The market took a direct hit from the RPG and managed to kill everyone...Me and Drey were the only ones left. Bullets fired all around us until one hit me in the shoulder. I fell with the world going into slow motion. "Shit...this ain't good." I muttered and continued to drag my friend with my only good hand. Another one hit me in the chest and blew the wind right out of my lungs. I fell again and rolled behind some concrete barrier. My M16A4 was lost somewhere and as far as I knew it, Drey was out cold. It was just me, I was truly alone. I went over the barrier and aimed my sidearm until another bullet hit me in the stomach. I fell for the third time and pain finally set in, the adrenaline leaving my body. The wounds burned and I couldn't stop screaming.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" I yelled out and sat up. My body was caked in sweat and I was breathing rapidly. The bullet wounds burned on my body as I check my bare chest. The circular scars were there. Forever reminders of that memory.<p>

"Nolan, are you okay?" I heard a female voice. I looked at my door and I saw Ash...The she-devil herself. "You were screaming so loud, I heard it in the dining area." She was leaning against the door and smiled. "Sounded like a pretty rough dream."

I shook my head and wiped away the sweat. "Yea, another bad memory..."

"Listen, Nolan, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ambushed you and...you know the rest."

"It's okay Ash, at least you apologized. It's more then most people ever gave me." I got up and walked over to grab a towel.

"What are those?" She asked pointing to 3 large circular dots on my shoulders and stomach.

"Old war wounds. Back during my days in Raptor. And this one was the one that was meant for you." I pointed to a newly formed circle on my left arm. She walked over to me and quietly observed. Ashley put her finger and traced it. I grimaced under the shook. The skin was still tender.

"It's quite a number you have. I could only imagine how it would've looked on me." I looked up at her as she did to me. Ash smiled as she looked into my face. The was a knock as the door and we looked over to see Garrus leaning.

"Am I interrupting something? You 2 can save the anniversary for later, Shepard wants us in the comm room. Better put some clothes on Nolan, I'm pretty sure most of us don't want to see you walking around shirtless. Unlike some people..." Ashley's face reddened a bit and I nodded.

"Go Ashley, I'll meet you there." I quickly put on some clothing as she walked away.

"By the way Nolan, I plan to finish this conversation up."

"Whatever floats your boat." I calmly said to her as she smiled again.

"See you there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DONE! I'M FINALLY DONE! HERE'S YOUR GOD DAMN CHAPTER AT 3K WORDS!**

**Don't worry, I plan on writing more chapters over the summer and please RnR! All criticism is welcomed as long as it ain't flaming yong. **

**I love you all and have a good day and "May the Odds be forever in your favor." :) **


End file.
